Taste of Money
by Words of Heresy
Summary: After another successful raid, the gang hole up for the night in a dingy hotel. Charlie rejects Ben. Not a good idea. Smut ensues! Wade/ Prince SLASH


He was glaring at him again. Charlie could feel a tingle at the back of his neck where Ben Wade was trying to burn a hole in him. He didn't take rejection very well. Charlie however couldn't care less about Ben Wade and his little tantrum. He was busy counting the money and that was more important then Ben's need to fuck any day.

It wasn't the first time, hell he couldn't even remember the first time. No, but this was however the first time that he hadn't complied.

"Boss you can stop glaring daggers at me, I'm done counting,"

Charlie turned and watched Ben's eyes narrow at him in an aggressive yet lustful way.

"Good, because I'm about done waiting for you. Rejecting me was a bad idea Charlie. I think I better show you just _how_ bad."

Charlie's back hit the wall hard. The room swayed dangerously before coming back into focus. A rough calloused hand was roughly pulling at his leather belt while the other was tearing his shirt open. In a matter of minutes Charlie found his naked frame pushed against Ben's fully clothed body. This was clearly unfair and Charlie was about to make a comment, when Ben roughly pressed his lips against those of his right-hand man effectively shutting him up. The kiss didn't last and soon Charlie felt Ben's mouth move across his jaw line and to the crook of his neck. Charlie couldn't hold his moan. The pleasure was unbelievable. As if reading his thoughts, Ben clenched his teeth on the exposed flesh causing a sharp pang of pain. Charlie shivered, and Ben grinned. This was going to be fun.

Ten minuets later Ben had still to move Charlie to the bed. He already made the young rider rock hard by pumping him gently up and down the shaft then increasing the speed to match the violent bites to his neck. Ben was enjoying every second of Charlie's pleasurable torture, and would have continued to drive him mad, if the red head wasn't making so much noise. It wasn't like the noise was bothering Ben, not at all, in fact it was causing some very pleasant stirring in his lower region. The reason the noises caused concern was the room next door occupied his men and he knew the kind of questions that would follow this affair if they were heard.

"Shut your mouth"

He lifted the younger man, making Charlie wrap his legs around Ben's torso for support. However this wasn't necessary, as he was thrown on the bed a moment later.

Ben jumped on top of the startled man and flipped him over, pulling him down into a kneeling position. Charlie knew that Ben wasn't going to prepare him, and was ready to scream, but Ben stuffed a wad of bills in his mouth, effectively locking his jaw.

Charlie gagged; who ever said that money tasted sweet had obviously never placed a bill in his mouth. In fact money held the most awful bitter taste that made bile rise in his throat.

"Well look at that, suddenly money ain't as sweet as you thought, is it Charlie? Should have picked me when you had the chance."

Charlie just watched with wide eyes as Ben placed himself at his entrance and thrust deep into him, causing a knife like pain to shoot up his back. The red head tried to stop the tears from spilling, he really did, but there was no stopping them. Hot rivulets and groans of pain were instantly replaced by moans of pleasure when Ben found his prostate. The bills' vile flavor was forgotten as Charlie concentrated on the pleasure that increased with every thrust. Ben wasn't a gentleman, in many meanings of the word. However the one thing that made the word applicable to him was that Ben Wade never let himself come until his partner was satisfied. This became increasingly difficult to control when Charlie's clenched around him.

For once he considered forgetting about being a gentleman. This after all was meant to be punishment, so why should he care whether the little prince came or not. He was an accomplice, a sidekick, a weaker, lesser human being then himself and most importantly a whore. The last was the strongest view of Charlie that Ben had, and that alone kept him from breaking and spilling into his younger lover. He didn't want Charlie to feel used, then he might move on, and all of this could stop. Instead he grabbed the youth neglected member and started to pump him to the rhythm of his thrusts. In less then a minute Charlie was spilling over Ben's hand and Ben finally able to let go, mercifully released inside him.

It was an hour later and Ben and Charlie lay side by side on the bed looking up at the ceiling but not really focusing on anything.

"Charlie?"

"Yes Boss"

"You love me Charlie?"

"Yes Boss"

Ben turned to lie on his side, facing away from his protégé. The sun was breaking through the drapes in vibrant red. They will be leaving soon. Another raid, another town, another piss soaked room in some nameless hotel; another night of passion. And again.

"I pity you"

"Yes Boss"


End file.
